


Don't Be Going Jellyfishing

by Softasamarshmallow



Series: Baby Lou and his Daddy Harry [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Baby Louis, Cute Louis, Daddy Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Jealous Louis, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sad Louis, Scared Harry, clingy louis, small louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "“NO! Daddy!” Louis whimpered, arms reattaching to the other male as soon as they were free and hanging on for dear life, even as Zayn tugged at him. Harry sighed, kneeling before the distressed boy and shushing him gently, smiling apologetically at his work partner as she made her way over.“Aww, poor little thing.” Cara cooed, bopping Louis gently on the nose, laughing in amusement as the younger male growled menacingly at her.He didn’t like her- not when she’d been taking all Daddy’s attention from him.Daddy was his."Or, in other words, the jealous/hurt Baby!Lou fic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avicii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avicii/gifts).



“Daddy!” Louis called excitedly, squirming in Liam’s arms to be let down as he spotted his daddy chatting casually with a long legged blonde female model. He hadn’t seen Harry in over a day; the elder having flown out bright and early the previous morning to Paris for a photo shoot, and only reaching home late the following evening (Louis had fallen asleep even though he’d tried his hardest to stay up to see his daddy, much to his dismay), then rushing off to the studio for yet another music video this morning before Louis had woken up.

He missed his daddy.

“Down, Li!” Louis demanded, turning wide pleading eyes towards him. Liam dutifully released Louis, the younger lad taking off towards Harry as soon as his feet touched the ground, arms flung wide as he careened into the elder’s legs with an enthusiastic squeal.

“Hi baby,” Harry greeted happily, scooping the younger male into a hug and pressing a kiss to his cheek as Louis giggled, “how are you, darling?”

“Missed you, Daddy.”

“I missed you too, Lou. Now, come and meet my friend; her name is Cara.” Harry told him, turning back to the model he’d been conversing with an apologetic grin. Louis smiled, giving a small timid wave before ducking to hide his face in Harry’s shoulder, suddenly shy as he found dark brown eyes focused on him curiously.

~

Louis was bored.

Harry had gone back to his conversation Cara after introductions shared between them, ignoring Louis as the baby fidgeted restlessly where he’d been propped on his hip.

Worse still, Harry had put Louis down a brief moment later, barely even glancing at him when he whined in protest and clung on to his legs, pinching at his thigh incessantly to get his attention as he waited impatiently for his daddy to pick him up again.

He wanted to be close to his daddy.

Instead, Harry had simply shot him a stern look, calling out a _Louis_ in warning, and effectively shutting down the boy’s sulk before once again going back to his conversation.

 _It wasn’t fair,_ Louis mused, that he’d only just got his daddy back and yet wasn’t able to have his daddy time.

He settled down on top of Harry’s feet instead, agile fingers picking at the knotted laces of the elder’s shoes. He frowned, tongue peeking out in concentration as he tried to recall the song about tying shoelaces.

_Over, under, around and through; Meet Mr. Bunny Rabbit, pull and through._

He clapped excitedly when he’d successfully tied Harry’s laces together, grinning up excitedly at his daddy, who groaned when he noticed that Louis had tied his laces _together-_ opposite laces looped in the middle, a sure hazard for an already extremely clumsy Harry.

“ _Lou…”_ Harry sighed, lifting the mischievous baby from his perch on his feet and redoing his laces, batting away Louis’ further attempts to intervene.

“Behave, Louis. You know we don’t do that.”

~

Harry exhaled heavily, pinching at the bridge of his nose in frustration as Louis fussed beside him.

He didn’t understand what had gotten into the younger boy- he was usually so well behaved, especially when Harry was working- but _today,_ he’d been just short of an absolute nightmare.

He’d been constantly trying to interrupt their conversation; from the pinching to the shoelaces, and later on, even mushing his vegetables into his plate and flinging little spoons of peas at Cara during lunch- something Louis _knew_ was a rule of Harry’s, that they did _not_ play with food. He’d even spat his pacifier to the ground when it was offered to him, turning his head defiantly away when Harry reprimanded him, plopping to the ground with a huff and kicking his feet around.

And now, Louis wasn’t letting him leave, small frame hugging onto his legs tightly, head burrowed beneath his shirt and suckling gently at a warm patch of skin to the side of his belly.

“Lou, come on, baby, Daddy needs to work.” Harry reasoned, trying to coax the younger male out from beneath his shirt, exchanging a helpless look with Zayn when Louis shook his head, as the other male hovered by them awkwardly.

“Come on buddy, let’s go.” His manager murmured, gently prying those slim fingers from Harry and heaving Louis into his arms.

“NO! Daddy!” Louis whimpered, arms reattaching to the other male as soon as they were free and hanging on for dear life, even as Zayn tugged at him. Harry sighed, kneeling before the distressed boy and shushing him gently, smiling apologetically at his work partner as she made her way over.

“Aww, poor little thing.” Cara cooed, bopping Louis gently on the nose, laughing in amusement as the younger male growled menacingly at her.

He didn’t like her- not when she’d been taking all Daddy’s attention from him.

Daddy was _his._

“Lou! That’s enough from you, young man!” Harry gasped, appalled as he profusely apologized to the blonde, “I’m so sorry. He’s not usually like this.” Cara simply waved him off, dark eyes glinting.

“It’s alright, Harry. He just wants your attention- though I guess he’ll learn how to share after all, when you start dating and all,” she teased, leaning in to Louis as the small male bared his teeth at her, “who knows, _I_ might even end up your _mother._ Eh, Harry?”

Louis blanched, staring wide eyed at Harry.

It couldn’t be-

He’d proposed to Daddy- Daddy was _his._

Except Daddy wasn’t telling her off, or refuting her argument, instead simply chuckling along with her, jokingly quipping back a “You know you’re too female for me, Cara.”- Louis didn’t understand the words; only that his Daddy wasn’t saying _no._

 Louis turned and fled the scene, horrified tears building in his eyes.

~

“Thanks for today guys. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Harry bade, trudging wearily back to costume to retrieve his belongings. He opened the door to the room, Liam swiveling round in his chair to greet him.

“Hey H, where’s Lou?” Liam questioned, glancing curiously around him. Harry froze, hands coming to an abrupt stillness where he’d fixing his curls in the mirror, blood running cold at the inquiry.

“What do you mean- He’s not with you?”

“Uh, last I saw of him was when I brought him here, H.”

“ _Oh my God._ Li, I haven’t seen him since an hour ago; I thought he came back to you- are you telling me that he’s been _missing_ since then? No one knows where my baby is?” Harry pressed, voice rising in his panic as he whipped around in search of Louis, Liam hot on his trail while alerting Zayn of the situation.

~

"Lou? Baby, are you here?" Harry called, shoving aside the racks of clothing and ducking to check beneath. 

There was nothing. 

Just like the previous places he'd checked. 

"Lou, where are you? Please come out, Daddy's not mad with you. Just... come out from wherever you are. _Please_." Harry pleaded, voice cracking on the last word, hand clutched to his chest desperately as he spun in circles, hoping to see his baby popping out from somewhere. 

He could be _anywhere_ if the last sighting of him was an hour ago- what if he was lost; Harry could just imagine it, his poor baby sobbing as he wandered through the streets, calling for him.

What kind of Daddy was he, that he let him out of his sight?

 _God,_ what if his baby was _hurt_?

_What if someone had taken him?_

He should have let Louis hang on to him, never letting him go.

~

“Harry, Harry! H, one of the crew said they’d spotted him around the trucks before.” Zayn informed, voice crackling with concern down the line. Harry spun on his heel, dropping his phone back into his pockets with a curt _thanks_ as he raced out to the car park, eyes darting around the people loading equipment back onto one of the trucks and pass the remaining few-

_There!_

He swerved around the bustling masses, dashing towards the lone truck parked slightly further from the others, metal doors cracked just a tiny bit- Louis didn’t like the dark, especially not one in a confined space that he would be stuck in for an unforeseen period.

“Louis? Baby, are you in here?” He called with faux calmness, not wishing to throw his baby into a panic as he flung the doors open, fading rays of sunlight spilling into the truck and revealing a small hunched figure sat in the corner.

_Louis._

“Oh thank God,” Harry breathed, clambering forward and gathering the boy into his arms just as fat tears spilled from those baby blue orbs, Louis dampening the skin of his neck with silent sobs.

“You scared Daddy, baby. I didn’t know where you were- I was so scared.”

“Sorry, Daddy.” Louis whimpered, Harry exhaling shakily as he clutched him closer into his protective embrace.

_Louis was here, safe in his arms._

“It’s okay, baby. Just don’t do that again.”

~

Harry sighed as he distractedly stir fried some vegetables in a pan for dinner, brow furrowed, troubled by his thoughts. Louis had been unusually docile, silent and strangely obedient for the past few days-not that he wasn’t usually _good,_ because he was, really, but.

It’s just-

He hadn’t uttered a single word since The Scare, and even announced bath times, which would have usually provoked a huge displeased fuss from the baby, was taken swiftly and with absolute compliance.

Harry didn’t know what to do; didn’t know how to tackle his boy’s strange behavior, and had in a moment of desperation, invited Niall over in hopes that he would be able to cajole some words from the younger male.

“Uncle Ni?” Harry froze at the little voice, relieved at finally hearing it and yet also feeling his heart clench at the address- Louis only called them (him and Liam) “Uncle” when he was feeling very small.

“If… Can- Can Lou live with you?” Harry gasped inaudibly, swallowing past the burning tears; Louis didn’t want to live with him anymore.

_What had he done?_

“Why, babe?”

“Think Dada don’t love Lou anymore- He gonna marry Car, so Lou have to go ‘way now?”

“ _No.”_ Louis’ head whipped around at his daddy’s voice, watching with teary eyes as Harry stalked into the room, gathering the boy up into his arms and holding on tightly. Niall got up quietly with a sad smile, excusing himself to give them their privacy.

“No, baby, no. Daddy loves you, always.” He assured fiercely, burying his face into those feathery caramel strands as he felt the younger male wrap his arms around his neck in a grip equally as tight, blubbering a soft _Daddy_ through his tears.

“Daddy's not getting married, boo, that was a joke. But even if I did, you won't have to go-You’re mine, Lou. You’ll never have to go away, okay?” Harry promised with gentle words, running his palm soothingly down the ridges of Louis’ spine as his baby sobbed softly.

He simply squeezed him closer to him, whispering gentle words and never once asking to stop crying, instead letting him cry all his pent up sadness out. When his tears subsided to light sniffles, head growing heavy where it rested on his shoulder, Harry picked up the emotionally exhausted baby, strolling to his bedroom.

“Don’t leave me, Da.” Louis murmured sleepily, small fist grappling at his collar as he lowered him down beneath plush covers for a nap.

“Never, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another post in just 2 days? I know, I can't believe it myself. Not that I post that frequently, but still. I usually take a while. The title comes from this thing I heard some time ago (and now keep using) from someone who was instead of saying "jealous" would say "jellyfishing"
> 
> Anyways, this one is for Avicii, for the lovely prompt I received, even though I might have gone slightly off the path from what you wanted... There's not very much Louis acting out in this (I apologize for that :'( )but I hope you liked this anyway!
> 
> Also, I thought I'd mention that I don't intend to have Harry with anyone else (as in to date) at all through this series- I'm a Larry fan, so I'm not really that keen on incorporating another romantic partner into this... I just wanted to have nice domestic fluff between Baby Lou and Daddy Harry :)
> 
> Again, please kudos, comment and prompt!


End file.
